


“I have claustrophobia! Let me out!”

by KalinNotFound



Series: Angst Stories/Writing [2]
Category: dreamteam - Fandom
Genre: Claustrophobia, Evil Wilbur Soot, Mentioned Dave | Technoblade, Other, Overly protective Tubbo :), Quackity - Freeform, Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tight Spaces, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, Tommy cant breath :(, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Wilbur Soot, box - Freeform, claustrophobic, ‘Nervous Techno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalinNotFound/pseuds/KalinNotFound
Summary: Uhh Wilbur is angry and Tommy is claustrophobic 👍
Series: Angst Stories/Writing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945546
Comments: 5
Kudos: 641





	“I have claustrophobia! Let me out!”

1:52 PM

Wilbur was talking to Techno as he was building onto his potato farm, Jesus Christ that thing was big.

Then two men heard a familiar scream coming from down the halls. Wilbur looked out the hall then to Techno. “I’ll be right back, Tommy probably got scared by a spider or something.” He chuckled as Techno nodded.

Wilbur walked over to where he heard the scream last and saw a little hole, he peeked in to see Tommy, stuck between a piston. Well, his legs were stuck, his body wasn’t. Tommy’s eyes shot up as he saw Wilburs shadow loom over him. “Wilbur! Can you help me? I messed up the piston and-“ Tommy was cut off by Wilburs laughter. “You really think I’m going to let you out Tommy? You look hilarious like this!” Wilbur managed to laugh out. Tommy just stared at him, “No- Wilbur ya gotta let me out! I-“ Tommy was cut off again. “What? YoU’rE sCarEd?” wilbur mocked, cobblestone appearing in his hands. Tommy noticed it and tried moving. “N-no! Wilbur I have claustrophobia!” He frowned. 

Techno had heard the arguing and went over. “What’s going on?” He asked, eying Wilbur. Wilbur moved out of the way and Techno looked into the hole. “Oh, you ok Tommy?” “No! I’m not ok Techno! Wilbur isn’t letting me out!” Tommy snapped at the elder. Wilbur looked to Techno. “I say we leave him there for a bit, it’s like his own punishment for being a dick.” Wilbur smiled, almost creepily. Techno looked a bit uneasy. “Uh..—“ “NO! Y-YOU’RE NOT LEAVING ME IN HERE!!” Tommy snapped again, fear starting to rise up in his stomach. 

Techno just about had it with Tommy’s snaps and walked away. “Leave him in there, we’ll be gone for an hour Tommy.” Tommy’s eyes widened as he looked up at Wilbur. Wilbur had a sly grin on his face. “Cya in an hour Tommy.” He placed the cobblestone. “W-WILBUR! N-NO PLEASE LET M-ME OUT!” He started to bang on the cobble, not even caring if it started those new bruises on his hands. 

Tommy kept this up for a couple minutes, his screams finally becoming overwhelmed by his sobbing. “Come back come back come back please.. I-I can’t breath..” Tommy muttered, not like anyone could hear him in the first place. 

Tubbo was making his way over to Pogtopia. He noticed the sun starting to set, he looked at his phone. “5:12, hopefully Tommy is still awake!” Tubbo smiled, he was going to check on his friends. He made it to the entrance and blocked it off. He went down the spiral stairs and into the big cave that the 4 of them called home. Tubbo went down the stairs. “Tommy? Tommy are ya in here?” His friend asked, rather confused why there wasn’t any talking in the cave. He looked around in the silence. Then he heard it, a scream. An oh so broken scream. Tubbos eyes widened as he ran to where he heard the scream. “Tommy?!” He looked around. Tommy screamed again, Tubbo looked behind him at the wall and his mind only went to one place. ‘They did NOT just leave Tommy in a wall..’ He brought his pickaxe out and broke the cobble. His heart shattered as he saw his friend, curled up on the floor sobbing his eyes out. He was hyperventilating like crazy. 

Tubbo saw the redstone block and broke it quickly, pulling Tommy out of that stupid hole. Tommy’s breathing hitched when he felt someone touch him. “W-wil..bur..?” Tubbo frowned and brought his friend close. “Shh..shh.. Wilbur isn’t here Tommy, it’s me, Tubbo.” Tubbo said softly, he started to rub his friends back softly. “Can you calm your breathing for me please? In, and out.” Tubbo asked. Tommy made a slight nod. It took him a couple minutes before he could breath better, it was more even. 

Tubbo held his friends bloodied hands, wrapping them up in bandages, how long had he been punching the wall? “Can you tell me what happened Tommy?” Tubbo asked, looking at his friends red eyes. Tommy nodded softly. “I-I got stuck under the p-pistons.. I-I called for Wilbur and he j-just laughed at me and l-left me there..” Tommy stated to tear up again as he looked up at his friends worried eyes. “T-Tubbo I felt like I c-couldn’t breath!” Tubbo frowned and finished wrapping the bandages around his hands. “It’s ok now Tommy.. when did they put you in there?” Tubbo tilted his head. “Uh.. somewhere around 2? He said he’d let me out in an hour.. what time is it?” Tubbos eyes widened. “Tommy..it’s 5 pm..” 

After an hour, Tommy had fallen asleep in Tubbos comforting arms. Tubbo was still awake on his phone. Tubbo was distracted by familiar voices and he looked up to the stairs, seeing Wilbur and Techno come down the stairs. Wilbur looked over and saw Tubbo. “Tubbo? Why the hell are you here?” Wilbur asked. Tubbo just growled at them. “Oh I don’t know, why the hell did you leave Tommy in a WALL?!” He snapped. Wilbur scoffed. “He was being a dick, we were just teaching him a lesson by leaving him in there fo-“ “For. 3. Hours?!” The shouting had woken Tommy up and he looked up at Wilbur. His eyes winded as he hid behind Tubbo. Techno felt a bit bad and went over to the two boys. “Tommy.. I’m sorry I should’ve listened.” Wilbur started to feel a bit bad as Tommy smiled. “It’s ok Techno..” Wilbur went over to them. Tubbo pulled Tommy close. “Don’t you dare think about touching him.” Tubbo huffed. Wilbur frowned and sighed. “Tommy..? Tommy I’m sorry, I should’ve listened to you..” Tommy stayed still. 

Wilbur felt the pain in his heart and sighed, he started to walk away when a hand pulled him close. Wilburs eyes went wide as he looked down and saw Tommy hugging him. He smiled and hugged boy back. He felt Tommy start to slump down and he blinked for a second before realizing Tommy had fallen asleep. Wilbur looked to the others as they smiled and picked up their friend. They brought Tommy to a bed and laid him down. Disregarding the others questions, Tubbo laid down with Tommy to make him feel safe. 

And that’s the time they found out Tommy was deadly afraid of closed areas.


End file.
